Exclusion!
by lowe51
Summary: Et si une exclusion de cours pouvait tout changé?


Comme on le dit dans les films:Tirée d'une histoire vrai (sauf que la je vais un peu plus loin)XD.

La cloche retenti et tout les élèves montèrent dans leurs classe respective. Il se trouve que la classe de 2ncd où se trouve nos jeunes héros c'est-à-dire :

Luffy qui était un garçon vif plein d'esprit, bagarreur, étrangement souple et à cause de sa maladresse c'est fait une cicatrice sous l'œil avec un couteau de cuisine et qui porte tout le temps un chapeau de paille d'où le surnom mugiwara.

Zorro qui est le meilleur ami de Luffy à une particularité, il a les cheveux vert d'où le surnom marimo ou plein d'autre, apprend le kendo depuis qu'il marche et à promis à sa défunte meilleure amie qu'il deviendrais le meilleur et qui est actuellement le meilleur de son niveau.

Nami qui elle a les cheveux roux, on la surnomme la chatte voleuse (je pense que vous avez devinez pourquoi) elle adore l'argent et est très avare et qui a un très fort caractère en dépit de sa beauté.

Sanji qui lui cache son œil droit avec une mèche blonde, a appris à cuisiner tout petit puisque son tuteur est le gérant du Baratie le restaurant le plus récompensé de tout le pays et est un vrai coureur de jupon et à aussi un super jeu de jambe.

Ussop qui est un jeune homme au cheveux brun et bouclé qui grâce à son père qui lui à fait découvrir vers l'âge de 4 ans le tir à l'arc et qui est devenue le meilleur de son niveau. Il n'arrête pas de raconter aussi plein de pipo.

Chopper qui est un garçon très mignon et très naïf veut devenir médecin.

Robin une jeune fille très belle tout comme Nami mais d'un autre genre qui est très cultiver et adore l'histoire.

Et qui vont actuellement en cours d'histoire avec leur nouveau prof . Les élèves se mettant à leur place c'est-à-dire :

Sur la première ranger : Zorro, Luffy et Chopper.

Sur la deuxième ranger :Nami, Sanji, Robin.

Sur la troisième ranger: Ace, Chopper, Vivi

Et les autres à côté d'eux.

_Monkey.D Luffy et Roronoa Zorro, dehors !

_Q-quoi mais monsieur c'est Zorro qui c'est endormie j'ai juste essayer de le réveiller...dit mugiwara tout confus

_Je ne veux rien savoir, dehors !

_Vous énerver pas M'sieur. Dit le fameux Roronoa tout en baillant. Allez vient Lu' .

L'escrimeur agrippa Luffy par sa chemise et le traîna hors de la salle de classe.

_Zorro, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'endormir du coup on c'est fait virer ! Dit-il en marchant à travers le couloirs

_C'est pas grave, bon on fait quoi on sèche tout les cours de la journée ou que ceux de la matinée ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant

_C'est pas drôle ! On va sécher que ceux de la matinée parce que Nami m'a demandé de jouer son mec cet aprem vu que y'a un gars qui l'emmerde.

_Ah OK mais toi t'a envie de sortir avec Nami ?

_Non, tu débloque pas avec cette furie elle est jolie mais bon...voilà quoi...

_Pfiou, tu me rassure..

_Comment sa ?

_Euh, n'arrivant à trouver de réponse il dit, t'imagine le mélange ?HA,HA,HA,HA,HA !

_Ouais, t'as raison. Répondis-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

A la récré du matin de 10h à 10h15.

_Ba, vous étiez où ? Demanda Chopper

_On traînais dans l'ancien gymnase. Répondis Zorro le plus naturellement du monde

_Et vous allez séchez tous les cours ? Redemanda-t-il

_Non, j'ai un service à rendre à Nami cette après-midi !

_Aligato, Luffy je pensais que t'avais oublié.

_Luffyyyyy, Luffyyyyyyy !

_Non, y a Hanckok qui se ramène...se lamenta mugiwara. Zorro fait quelque chose...

_Luffy, alors tu fais quoi ce soir ? Demanda Hanckok la plus belle fille du lycée.

_Hanckok, dis Zorro d'une voix dur. Laisse Luffy tranquille tu sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas de toi. Alors sois tu le laisse où sois je te le fait rentrer dans la crane et que tu soit une fille ne change rien ! Finit-il sa phrase tout près de son visage hyper sérieux.

_Go-gomene, je ne vous dérangerais plus je suis désolé au revoir et passé tous une excellente journée... et elle s'en alla avec la peur et la tristesse inscrite sur le visage.

_Merci Zorro!dit Luffy en se jetant au cou de l'escrimeur trop proche pour voir les légères rougeur qu'il avait provoqué chez son meilleur ami.

_Euh, de rien.. répondis Zorro en se détachant de son ami et en partant à toute vitesse vers l'ancien gymnase.

Et la sonnerie retentit.

_Bon, faites vous bien braire en cours moi je rejoins Zorro, à t'a l'heure !

Il salua une dernière fois ses amis et partie sur le chemin qu'avait pris son pote le marimo.

Quand il arriva dans l'ancien gymnase il vit un Zorro par terre en train de souffler, il s'approcha de lui mais ce dernier voulu prendre la fuite mais Luffy fut plus rapide que lui et l'attrapa par le bras de tel sorte qu'il se retourne et qu'il le regarde et c'est-à-lors qu'il vit son ami rouges, tremblant et chaud.

_Sa va, Zorro ? Demanda-t-il inquiet par l'état de son ami

_O-oui enfin peut-être je sais pas ce que j'ai...

_Pourquoi tu te sens comment ? Redemanda-t-il en l'obligeant à s'asseoir avec lui

_Chaud et je sais pas quoi d'autres, tu peux venir voir s'il te plaît ?

Luffy se rapprocha de l'escrimeur et fut surpris quand celui-ci le prit et le serra fort dans ses bras en humant son odeur mais ce qui le surpris le plus c'est qu'il trouva sa étrange une demie seconde et qu'après qu'il enroule c'est bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami. Cela surpris aussi notre jeune kendoka mais fut ravie car le secret qu'il cache et qu'il vient juste de confirmer en le prenant dans ses bras, son secret est qu'il aime Luffy. Malheureusement il ne peut le dire car il a peur qu'après leur amitié s'effrite et se perde. Après une bonne vingtaine de minute ils se séparèrent rouge et se regardèrent dans les yeux et se regard disait tout car mugiwara se rapprocha du visage de Zorro et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres se leva et partis. L'escrimeur ne savait plus quoi pensé. Est-ce que Luffy l'aimait ou pas ? Était-ce juste pour lui donner un cadeau en lui disant en même temps que sa na marcherait pas ? Il se posait trop de question alors il se leva et mis bien 35 minutes avant de trouver Luffy à regarder les nuages sur le toit du gymnase actuel, alors il alla s'allonger tout près de lui et le regarda. Mugiwara qui avait senti sa présence avait luté pour ne pas se retourner et lui sauter dans les bras, car oui il aimait Zorro, maintenant, il en était sûr et quand il sentit qu'il le regardais il tourna la tête pour se perdre dans les yeux émeraudes de son kendoka préférer. Quand ce dernier se leva Luffy fit de même alla vers Zorro se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ce dernier mais au lieu de rester stoïque l'escrimeur répondit au baiser en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de maintenant il pouvait le dire de son mec, qui répondit et entraîna Zorro dans un ballets de langue pour savoir qui dominera l'autre mais bien qu'il fit tout ce qu'il faut le kendoka le domina et il était prisonnier de la personne qu'il aimait et à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent les joues rouges et c'est à ce moments là que la sonneries retentit pour annoncer le cour de techno.

_On y vas... arriva à articuler Zorro tant le bonheur était grand.

_O-OK.

Et c'est main dans la main qu'il allèrent en techno. Arrivé devant la salle de cours Chopper vint les voirs.

_Ah ba vous venez en techno ? Oh c'est bête du coup je me suis mis avec Ussop puisque normalement vous n'étiez pas là donc vous n'avez cas vous mettre tout les deux ! Dit-il avant d'aller voir Ussop.

Ils se regardèrent et ses avec un grand sourire qu'ils entrèrent dans la classe de .

_Ba, alors les gars vous avez de grand sourire vous êtes tellement content de venir dans mon cours ?

_Du tout mais on ne peut pas sécher tout les cours de la matinée, non plus ! Répliqua Zorro avec un incroyable sourire

_Quoi ! Vous avez séchez aller tout de suite voir Akagami pour qu'il vous colle !

_On iras tout les trois après le cour détendez-vous. Allez viens Luffy.

L'escrimeur l'emmena à la table du fond laissant un prof de techno désemparer par ce que venait de lui dire son élève.

L'heure de techno se passa bien à part qu'à cause de Luffy l'intégralité des ordinateurs de la classe de techno ont été déconnecter du réseau de l'école et ont chopé plein de virus.

Mais il fut l'heure de manger et tous sortir de classe à part le kendoka et son mec au chapeau de paille qui allèrent au bureau d'Akagami avec . Arrivé devant le bureau le prof frappa et entra avec les élèves dans le bureau de la CPE qui le trouvèrent à faire un solitaire, se qui fit rire Luffy et retourner le CPE.

_Oh, non vous avez encore séchez les cours? J'en ai marre, les colles et les expulsions sa marche pas alors faites comme vous voulez j'en ai marre et si vous veniez juste pour sa vous pouvez partir car là vous me faites perdre des points car on ne peut pas mettre pause. Allez faites pas cette tête Paulie ces comme sa à point ces tout si vous avez des plaintes à faire allez voir le principal il sera ravi de vous recevoir, n'oubliez pas de fermer la porte de mon bureau en sortant compris, merci !

Zorro et Luffy s'éloignèrent de la bombe qui venait d'éclater à côté d'eux et allèrent rejoindre leurs amis dans la cour sur un banc entre les casiers.

_Alors vous avez eu quoi ? Demanda Nami

_Rien, il en a marre de nous deux ! Répondit Luffy tout content.

_HA,HA,HA ! Vous en avez de la chance, enfin bref, t'es toujours d'accord Luffy pour m'aidez ?

_Euh, tu pourrais pas demander à Sanji de le faire à ma place ?

_Pourquoi sa devrais pas te gêner tu sors avec personne, non ?

Mais à la fin de sa question elle vit le phare que piqua Luffy et les légères rougeurs à peine visibles sur les joues de Zorro et compris.

_Ah, enfin j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sans que vous sortiez ensemble, mais je suis soulager, maintenant je peux mourir !

Dit-elle en rigolant. Et que tout le monde c'était ruée sur le nouveau couple pour les féliciter et les incitant à s'embrasser et savoir qui avait fait le premier pas où et quand jusqu'où ils étaient allé jusqu'à ce que l'escrimeur pètent une pile prennent Luffy et l'emmena dans le couloirs à un endroit ou personne ne pouvait les voirs.

_Pfiou, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir...dit le kendoka en prenant mugiwara contre lui où ce dernier enroula ses bras autour du cou de Zorro et l'embrassa langoureusement et qui fut vite suivi d'un baisé enflammé.

_Sa va Luffy ?

_Ouais j'avais juste envie, aller viens on va manger j'ai faim...dit-il la voix moins régulière qu'à l'accoutumé.

_T'as tout le temps faim...répondit l'escrimeur en lui remettant son chapeau de paille qui était était tombé part terre.

Arrivé dans la cour leur amis vint les voirs.

_Alors, tit pois t'a fait quoi à notre Luffy ?

_Ta gueule, sourcil en vrille et pis d'abord c'est pas ''notre''Luffy mais ''MON'' Luffy, compris? Dit-il en rapprochant encore plus mugiwarra de lui qui devint un peu plus rouge . On va manger ? Demanda Luffy toujours dans les bras de son homme.

Quand la sonnerie retenti c'était pour aller en SVT fait par .

_Alors, nous allons revoir un chapitre que vous avez déjà vu vite fais en 4ème et le voir plus en détaille cette année ce sera:La reproduction mais plus précisément Le plaisir que l'acte procure aux deux personnes.

Le cours se passa pour une fois normalement sans explosions ou autre troublement. A la récré de 16h à 16h10. Arbalom le type qui harcelait Nami est venu.

_Alors c'est qui ton mec ?

N'ayant pas prévus qui y irait à la place de Luffy. Nami paniqua mais …

_C'est moi. Sanji avait dit sa d'une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, une voix dure et froide comme de la glace.

_Toi, me fait pas rire ! Comment pourrait-elle sortir avec toi ?

_Moi, je sais elle sort avec moi parce que je suis beau, intelligent, bon cuisinier et que je peux te mettre à terre sans même me salir.

_Ah ouais et ba j'attends voir, je n'ai jamais perdu aucun combat !

_OK, on fait un marché, si je te bat tu laisse ma Nami-chérie et tu dégage mais si tu gagne ba tu gagnera mais c'est pas pour autant que tu l'auras, OK ?

_Quoi ! Ma...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Sanji l'avait déjà mis à terre.

_Mais, mais t'-t'es quo-quoi ?

_Dé-ga-ge ! Avant que je m'énerve..

Et Arbalom s'enfuit en courant.

_Pfiou, et voilà le travail ! Allez-y vénérez moi !

_Merci Sanji ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

_Dites moi on as pas déjà vu cette scène, mais pas avec les même acteurs ? Demanda Robin avant d'entraîner tout le monde dans un gros fou rire.

_Allez tout le monde chez moi, Sanji tu nous fait de la bonne bouffe ?

_OK, c'est partis !

Arrivé chez Luffy tout le monde faisait la fête Sanji et Nami c'était mis ensemble. Puis ils avaient joué à la bouteille avec l'accord de tous les couples mais ils ont été obligé de séparé le couple du kendoka tellement sa devenait gênant arrivé vers la fin Luffy fut éclaboussé par du soda et il enleva son t-shirt le problème c'est que sa devenait gênant de voir le couple de mugiwara gêner et comme c'est autres t-shirts était dans le séchoir en route il ne pouvait pas en mettre donc Zorro le força à porter sa chemise de lycée sauf que chopper maladroit comme il est à fait tomber sa barbe à papa dans les cheveux de Zorro donc il a du faire un shampoing mais comme il n'y arrivait pas tout seul il a demander à Luffy de l'aider ce que ce dernier fit mais quand ils revinrent dans la salle...

_Ils sont où ? Demanda Luffy

Zorro qui avait trouvé un mot sur la table se le lit, il y avait écrit :

_On est partis chez moi pendant que Luffy t'aidait a enlever la barbe à papa que t'avait dans les cheveux et oui je te parle à toi Zorro car je sais que c'est toi qui trouveras le mot avant lui bonne fin de soiré. Bisous. A demain. Nami._

_Zorro c'est quoi ? Demanda Luffy d'une voix tellement innocente que le kendoka le ressenti comme un appel au viol et ne pouvant plus se contrôler attrapa mugiwara en un baiser langoureux et désireux à la fois et qui mis tout de suite Luffy au courant des intentions de l'homme qui l'aimait. Zorro pensant qu'il avait fait peur à Luffy s'assit sur le canapé en s'excusant...

_Dé-désolé Lu'...

_Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Demanda l'autre se plaçant juste devant le kendoka, ce dernier tira celui qu'il aimait vers lui en l'allongeant sur le canapé et en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

_Pourquoi tu dis parce que tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de le faire... dit-il en posant sa tête juste à côté de celle de Luffy qui se mit aussitôt à murmurer dans l'oreille de l'homme aux cheveux vert:Ba, fait le... en terminant par un léger souffle à l'oreille ce qui fit grogner de plaisir l'escrimeur qui ne tarda pas à enlever la chemise que Luffy portait en arrachant certain bouton quand il avait du mal à les enlever et comme lui était déjà torse nu grâce au shampoing, il commença à regarder l'homme qui était en dessous de lui avec amour, désir et se pencha pour ré-embrasser mugiwara qui lui demanda d'une petite voix haletante à cause des baisers et de l'envie qu'il éprouvait envers Zorro.

_T-tu c'est co-comment on fait ?

_Je pense savoir... et grâce au cours d'SVT...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que Luffy l'avait pris pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais cette fois si il était remplie de l'impatience qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là de ne pouvoir faire qu'un avec le kendoka.

_M-mais comment sa tu p-pense, moi je suis un mec...pas une meuf donc les cours d'SVT ne te servirons à rien... dit-il avant que Zorro le ré-embrasse en lui répondant :

_Sa j'le sais très bien que t'es un mec et les cours d'SVT d'aujourd'hui portait sur quoi... et en voyant Luffy rougir un peu plus il ajouta... et voilà t'as compris... dit-il avec un sourire carnassier qui fit rougir de plus belle mugiwara qui enroula ses bras autour du cou du kendoka en lui murmurant à l'oreille:Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi... ce qui fit se redresser Zorro pour regarder Luffy dans les yeux qui lui fit un petit sourire avec dans les yeux une flamme de désir qui au yeux de l'escrimeur ne passa pas inaperçu car il serra fort mugiwara contre lui Je t'aime tellement Lu' après ces quelque mots il descendit vers le torse de celui qu'il aimait tellement et pris un des tétons de ce dernier dans sa bouche ce qui bien entendu le surpris un peu mais quand Zorro commença à joué avec le petit bout de chair avec sa bouche et l'autre avec sa main en le tortillant, le léchant, le suçant et l'embrassant il ne put se retenir d'échappé des sons de plaisir et d'extase sortir de sa bouche ce qui fit sourire le kendoka qui se redressa pour regarder le torse de Luffy.

_A ce que je vois tu t'es musclé...dit-il en massant les muscle de ce dernier qui le fit rougir d'avantage.

_J-je me suis entraîner et je dois dire que toi aussi... dit-il en touchant du bout des doigt et de haut en bas jusqu'à la limite du pantalon le torse de Zorro qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

_S'te plaît ne fait plus jamais sa...

_Pourquoi j'ai pourtant vu que t'aimais bien, non ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant mais pas complètement vu que l'homme aux cheveux vert était assis sur ses cuisses en un sourire de carnivore que le kendoka ne lui connaissait pas et le déstabilisa ce que remarqua Luffy et qui en profita pour le basculer en arrière sur le canapé et de ce mettre à son tour à califourchon sur lui ce qui le surpris mais ce laissa faire pour voir ce que son mugiwara allait faire mais ils entendirent des clés dans la serrure.

_Merde, j'avais oublié mon frère... se lamenta Luffy

_Sa c'est pas un problème, dit-il en prenant la main de celui qu'il aimait en l'emmenant à travers le couloir puis en murmurant à l'oreille du mugiwara, t'as chambre à été insonoriser parce que tu fais de la batterie non ? Et puis t'as un lit deux places si ma mémoire est bonne et puis c'est pas la première fois qu'on dormira dans le même lit... ce qui fit rougir Luffy d'avantage. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, Ace était déjà rentrer et en les voyants tout deux torses nu et main dans la main demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_On va dans la chambre de Luffy il est super pressé de me montrer son nouveau solo de batterie...

_Et pourquoi êtes-vous tout les deux torses nu ?

_Sa c'est parce que Luffy avait invité tout le monde et Chopper m'a mis de la barbe à papa dans les cheveux et comme je n'arrivait pas à me l'enlever je lui est demandé de m'aider et comme nos t-shirt était trempé ont les as enlevé.

Ace jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et demanda :

_Alors pourquoi la chemise de Luffy est part terre avec des boutons arrachés ?

_Sa c'est moi, dit Luffy, je voulais mettre un t-shirt mais ma chemise m'énervait alors pour aller plus vite j'ai arraché les boutons, bon viens Zorro.

Luffy ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma à clé en s'appuyant dessus. Sa chambre était vraiment grande, les murs sont blancs avec dans le fond un lit deux places avec juste devant une grande batterie rouge, plein de meuble et d'armoire en tout genre et accolé au mur, un long bureau avec dessus un ordinateur, une chaîne hi-fi, des pots à crayon et plein de cadre photos avec dessus : Luffy et Zorro depuis leur naissance à maintenant et au milieu de toutes ces photos une grande et unique photos d'eux avec leurs amis, à la vue de toute ces photos ce qui faisait l'équivalent d'une trentaine de photo sans compté la grande d'une milieu, Zorro se retourna vers Luffy et le pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

_Putain, ton frère il a tout cassé ! Dit le kendoka boudeur.

_Mais tu c'est, dis mugiwara avec une pointe d'amusement et de sensualité dans la voix et en l'amenant vers le lit , si c'est cassé on peut le réparer... fini-t-il en l'allongeant sur le lit et en se mettant à quatre pattes au dessus de l'escrimeur qui totalement surpris qu'il réagisse comme sa ne fit rien mais bien vite des sons de plaisirs sortir de sa bouche car Luffy avait commencé à faire exactement ce que lui, lui avait fait plus tôt et se rappelant que Zorro était très sensible aux caresses … c'est avec le bout des doigts qu'il fit une ligne du menton jusqu'à la limite du pantalon en l'agrippant un peu puis fit la même chose avec le bout de la langue ce qui fit frémir le kendoka mais arrivé à la limite du pantalon mugiwara en voulait plus et enleva le pantalon de l'homme qu'il aimait et remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore vu : le membre de Zorro était emprisonné dans son boxer car il y avait une bosse alors il enleva ce dernier et vu un membre déjà dur et dressé ce qui le fit sourire mais l'escrimeur sentant qu'il était complètement nu se redressa sur ses deux coudes et c'est en un gémissement de pur plaisir qu'il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et dit haletant:Si un j-jour j'-j'avais su q-que tu me branlerais..

Car oui Luffy avait pris le membre de Zorro en main et faisait des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

Si un jour j'avais su que j-je te b-branlerais...et si un jour j'avais su que je t-te s-sucerais, je n'aurais jamais é-été en colère... et c'est sur ces dernier mots qu'il pris le membre en bouche, ce qui arracha encore plus de gémissement au kendoka.

Lu-luffy je-j'en peux pl-plus...je v-vais joui-jouir...

Et c'est avec un dernier coup de langue sur le gland de l'escrimeur que ce dernier joui dans la bouche de son amant qui s'empressa d'avaler le tout sans en laisser une seule goutte ce qui excita encore un peu plus notre escrimeur et voyant que Luffy ne faisait plus rien, se redressa et vit un Luffy torse nu les joues rouge qui le regardait avec passion, il se demanda si il ne faisait pas exprès de faire des appelle au viol car là s'en était encore un et comme mugiwara se tortillait :

_Luffy, qu'est-ce qui as ?

_Rien, rien... dit-il en se tortillant encore plus et là Zorro vu que à l'entre-jambe de mugiwara c'était plus gonflé que d'habitude alors il compris.

_HI,HI,HI pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu bandais... dit-il en se rapprochant de sorte que Luffy s'allonge sur le lit. Une fois qu'il fut allonger l'escrimeur enleva d'abord le pantalon puis avec le regard insistant de l'homme qui l'aimait enleva aussi son boxer et ne pensait pas qu'il était si bien membré et avec une joie non dissimulé pris son membre en bouche ce qui fit gémir de plaisir mugiwara ce qui excita encore plus notre kendoka quand il joui dans la bouche de Zorro et que celui-ci bu toute la semence si amer et remonter pour l'embrasser langoureusement mais là Luffy fit quelque chose dont il ne s'attendait pas du tout, il s'assit sur Zorro et lui dit sensuellement: Maintenant je crois savoir comment faire...

Zorro surpris, fut encore plus surpris quand mugiwara lui présenta deux doigt qui avec beaucoup d'appréhension se mit à les suçotés avidement puis Luffy enfonça un puis deux doigt qui fit tressaillir de douleur l'escrimeur et là mugiwara fit des mouvements de cisaille et chercha la prostate de son amant et quand il poussa un cri de plaisir il su qu'il l'avait trouvé et fit des va et viens dessus ce qui arracha encore plus de gémissement à Zorro, Luffy excité comme jamais passa directement à l'étape suivante en présentant son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité du kendoka qui accepta non sans réticence et s'est en y allant tout doucement que mugiwara le pénétra mais ne pouvant plus se retenir termina en un coup sec, ce qui fit pousser un cri de douleur de la part de Zorro mais qui bien vite ressentit beaucoup de plaisir quand Luffy commença à rejouer avec sa prostate. L'escrimeur suppliait mugiwara d'arrêter car il ressentait trop de plaisir d'un coup et c'est avec un dernier coup de rein que Luffy jouit en Zorro et que ce dernier jouit entre leur deux torses immaculé de sueur.

_Putain, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi bon !dit Zorro en embrassant Luffy

_Moi non plus, mais on met la couette j'ai froid...

_Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? Demanda Zorro rieur

_Arrête c'est pas drôle j'ai pas envie d'avoir mal comme toi t'as eu mal...

_Ah, d'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais pensée que c'est toi qui me prendrais...

_Si sa te perturbe tant que sa, peut importe la douleur, la prochaine fois tu me prendras ! Dit Luffy en embrassant une nouvelle fois son amant et en ramenant la couette sur eux. Je t'aime Zorro …fini-t-il en s'endormant dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait

_Moi aussi... fut la seule chose que le kendoka puisse articuler avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand le réveil de Luffy sonna, ils se réveillèrent tout deux en sursaut et quand Zorro voulu ce remettre assis il retomba en arrière avec un gémissement de douleur.

_Qu'est-ce qui as Zorro ? Demanda Luffy en se levant pour aller s'habiller.

_J'ai mal au cul! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents

_C'est pas grave tu vas t'en remettre !

_C'est pas toi qui c'est fait enculé la veille...

_HI,HI,HI, non c'est vrai ! Bon aller viens ! Dit-il en prenant le bras de l'escrimeur pour le sortir du lit mais le kendoka tomba sur lui ce qui fait qu'il était emprisonné par un mec nu super canon qui n'était autre que son mec.

_Luffy, Zorro le p'tit déj' !

_Allez viens on va manger. Dit Luffy en se dégageant de Zorro en l'aidant à se relever et en attendant qui se rhabille pour aller dans la cuisine.

_Salut, alors bien dormi ? Pfff, ben oui je suis bête avec tout le bruit que vous avez fait...dit Ace en souriant

_Qu-quoi mais ma chambre est insonoriser !

_Oui mais hier soir j'ai trouver votre comportement étrange alors j'ai désinsonoriser ta chambre et j'ai été assez surpris de ton audace Luffy mais le truc qui m'a le plus surpris ces que Zorro se retrouve en-dessous...d'ailleurs sa va t'as pas trop mal,fait comme chez toi assied toi enfin si tu peux. Dit-il en regardant l'escrimeur droit dans les yeux qui eu la bonne grâce de rougir.

_Comment sa tu as désinsonoriser ma chambre et mon intimité t'en fait quoi tu m'avais pas dit que c'était important. S'emporta Luffy. Putain, t'es vraiment un con, viens Zorro on y va.

Luffy pris la main de Zorro et sortis de chez lui .

_Putain, ce salopard je vais le buter... s'enreagea Luffy

_Hoy, Lu' c'est pas bien grave et puis nous on a bien aimé cette nuit, non ?

_Moui, c'est vrai...pfff tu m'énerve quand t'as raison !

_HI,HI,HI, moi j'adore sa, allez viens là... dit-il en l'embrassant


End file.
